A Devil's Fantasy
by KotaXIII
Summary: Yeah... crossover FanFiction between Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy VII. Takes place just after DMC3 and FFVII: Dirge of Cerberus.
1. One Stormy Night: Prologue

_A/N ~ _**A Devil's Fantasy**_ is a cross-over between the popular game series __Final Fantasy__ (more specifically, number VII) and the __Devil May Cry__ series. This specific FanFiction takes place just after _Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus_, and just after _Devil May Cry 3_._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the Final Fantasy series, or the Devil May Cry series. All original creations belong to their owners; Final Fantasy to Square Enix and Devil May Cry to CAPcom._

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The glint of moonlight reflected off the bullet shot from the blackened gun. Twisting a hand, the wielder of the black gun angled another gun the exact opposite design in another direction and twitched his finger. A loud pop was heard as another bullet flew from the barrel spinning rapidly as it flew to its target. The wielder of both guns smiled and jumped into the air, twisting his devious body and began to spin rapidly in the air, as to which he continuously fired off his two guns creating a storm effect of bullets. His hands flew to behind his back as he threw the two guns into holsters located on his back under the marvelous red to his back with his right hand, he took hold of a large weapon located on his back and swung with nearly none of his might, causing another to burst into sand.

To demons, sand was a medium between hell and earth. Of course, these specific demons were basic -- netherwrold jailors. Seven types. Seven netherworld jailor 'breeds,' as one might say... Pride. Envy. Wrath. Sloth. Greed. Gluttony. Lust. The seven hells of the demon army--one for each of the seven deadly sins. The man stood up, a smirk on his face. Whipping his sword around, he placed it back on his back and walked off as though nothing had happened. Letting his head fall back, his quick hands took hold of his gun and shot a single bullet upwards, placing the gun back in its holster. Sand fell from the sky.

Kicking the door open the silver-haired devil boy walked into the building clearly labeled as 'Devil May Cry.' He sat down and bent over to pick up a piece of pizza--taking hold of it, he brought it up to his mouth and got ready to bite down... RING!~ Surprised, he cocked his head back into place, ramming it into the piece of pizza.

"Son of a bitch..." the man spoke as he wiped his face clean. Throwing his foot up he kicked the desk flinging the phone into the air and into his hand. Bringing it over to his mouth, he spoke in an easily interpreted voice: pissed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Dante, right? Son of Sparda?" Dante was too irate to realize yet another person had known he was Sparda's son.

"What of it?" He was definitely pissed.

"Your reputation preceeds you; arrogant... a fool. Regardless, if you want your precious _Mary_ back, you're going to have to come and get her." Dante's eyes opened wide, confused to two things: one, who the hell could kidnap Lady without her fighting back-she'd rather get killed then be kidnapped-and two, whoever kidnapped her... how did they know her real name?

"Tch... and you are?"

"If I said a friend, I'd be lying."

Silence was exchanged between the two people. Dante was pissed beyond natural human abilities, and the person on the other side of the conversation was respecting the silence... treating it almost as a time of thought.

"Alright," spoke the man in the red coat. "Tell me where to go."

"Haha... I knew you'd see things my way." The extremely creepy voice spoke in an almost estatic manner. "You are to go to the Temen-ni-gru's top floor and kill the strange man waiting there. You will recognize him by his glowing green eyes."

Dante inhaled deeply, held his breath for a few seconds, then exhaled sharply. "And if this task is completed, where can I expect to finally find Lady?"

"You treat her with such disrespect, I'm surprised she hasn't left you." The man was dead serious. It was obvious this wasn't intended as a joke. At all.

"We're not a couple, her and I." Dante said, finally standing up.

"Well, Dante? Are you going to do it?"

"..." More silence. Again, the mysterious voice considered this a time of thought... and this time, it was. "Very well. When will he be there?"

"One week. Exactly."

"And Lady will be where?"

"At Devil May Cry... right where you are now. Except, she won't be standing."

"What, bind her to the chair and tie her up so she can't escape to come help me?"

"Hahahahah!!! You should really consider doing stand-up comedy, Dante." The voice hung up his phone.

"Tch..." Dante flung the phone down to the base and picked up another piece of pizza. "I wonder what he meant..."

Breaks of reality spread everywhere. Sand poured in from the netherworld as demons came from nowhere, impaling Dante in his chest, back, arms and legs. Everywhere but his head.

"Son of a..." he spoke as he shot off his guns at one of their heads.


	2. Shimmering Green Eyes: Prologue

_A/n ~ This is the continued prologue... except that this one introduces a different character. Sorry for the hassle... I just didn't want to make one big chapter... sorry._

**PROLOGUE / CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

A man walked out of the store, carrying a box. He placed it on his motorcycle, uniquely designed for his... unique line of work. He sat down on the site, adjusting his gogles and flicked the blond hair away from his forhead. Revving the motorcycle up, he kicked off and drove away. The dust was picking up as he let out a sigh. From the right he was barely able to see it as _something_ came out of nowhere and just barely missed his head. He stopped the bike immediately, pressing a button on the right hand side of it. Six slots on the bike opened up, revealing handles. Taking hold of two of them, which he named to be Vendetta and Vigilante, he flew off the bike and spun his body, deflecting numerous other bullets. Landing on his feet he spun the blades and got ready to fight, still remaining oblivious to whom it was, but was soon disappointed.

A man with red hair walked up to the man with blond hair. The red haired man was dressed in a black tuxedo with the front unbuttoned revealing a plain white button-down shirt. His red hair was worn in a ponytail backwards, a baton in his hand. Sticking his tongue out, he smiled and rocked his head to the blond man. From behind him another man walked out, this one with far darker skin. He had no hair on his head, his eyes hidden behind a pair of thick sunglasses.

"Reno," the blond man spoke to the man with red hair. Turning to the other man he spoke again, "Rude."

"Heeeeeeeey, Cloud!" Cloud Strife. The so-called defender of Midgar... but both times he'd saved Midgar was from the same threat that he couldn't seem to get rid of. From the last time they encountered, Cloud wiped all memory of him from his mind, hoping he wouldn't come back if he wasn't remembered. "It's been awhile."

"Three days?" Cloud was constantly being followed by these two. More Reno, but Rude tagged along most of the time.

"That's awhile, innit?" Cloud inhaled slowly, held his breath and exhaled quickly. Looking at the two in front of him, he began to walk over to his motorcycle.

"So," Cloud began, "Why attack me?" He was attacked by them every time they revealed themselves to him.

"Simple," answered Rude. "We test to make sure that you are up to the standards of the SOLDIER you once claimed to be."

"Tch..." Cloud sucked his teeth. Only Rufus Shinra had the righto say he was never a real SOLDIER. Only Rufus Shinra, president of ShinRa Company. "What is it this time?"

"He's back." Reno spoke, and for the first time in quite a long time, he was dead serious.

"You're lying." Cloud answered briefly and rudely.

"Prove it." For the second time, Rude contributed to the conversation.

"Tch..." In all honesty, Cloud didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if they really _were_ lying, and testing to see wouldn't be a smart idea, as if they were telling the truth then it would most likely become too late to do anything about it. "Alright, alright... say I believe you. Is it actually _him_, or is it another larvae like Kadaj and his gang?"

"Larva, we think." Reno and Rude distinctly remembered Kadaj's gang, though it hadn't taken Kadaj more then two hits to knock both of them out of commission. "At least, he had a giant sword, wears a cape and hair white hair."

"But," Reno interrupted. "There's a catch. He isn't in Midgar... he isn't even on Gaia."

"Then where th-" Cloud spoke, once again interrupted by one of them. This time, though, it was Rude.

"He's in some town known as Fortuna. We're sending you in a ShinRa ship... there's room for one other person in it, so who are you taking?"

Take someone else to an entirely new place? He remembered Omega's original intent was to be a vessel to travel to different worlds... perhaps ShinRa company had finally crafted their own way to do the same? Cid was always good with airships, but they wouldn't work without air; and air didn't exist in space. But take someone with him...? He was a melee fighter, so someone long-ranged would be his best option. As soon as he realized he was going for Long Range, he realized he had to decide on two people-Vincent Valentine and Barret Wallace. After careful thought and consideration, he figured Vincent's Chaos abilities would be more of an asset then Barret's gunnery arm.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine." He finally spoke after a long and brutal pause.

"Vincent..." Reno spoke. "Alright, call him on your cell phone and tell him to meet You, Rude and I at ShinRa mansion were we have your ride." Cloud did just that. About an hour later they finally arrived, and of course Vincent had beaten them there. They pulled up, Cloud getting out first and rushing in followed by Vincent who was _right_ behind him, barely breathing. Reno and Rude took their time to get inside. Rufus Shinra was in the middle of the room and did not speak, only pointing to the south wing of the house. Vincent and Cloud entered the room, looking for their 'ride.'

It all happened so suddenly... the door slammed shut just as the air vents flew open, releasing the noxious gasses into the room. Vincent grunted on accident, breathing in heavily to allow the gasses to work. Their vision blurred, Cloud and Vincent fell to the floor, both now rendered unconscious.

Cloud didn't know how long it had been, but when he finally opened his shimmering green eyes he looked around to notice two important things. One, Vincent was nowhere to be found, and two he was on the top of a very tall tower. Standing up, he realized the entire First Tsurugi had been assembled and placed in his hand. Using it as a balance to stand, he looked around to find stairs to get down. Just as he was about to approach them, another figure walked up them. He was wearing red.

It wasn't Vincent.


	3. An Early End: Chapter One

**A/N ~ Originally, I was going to scrap this story. I just couldn't seem to get it write. But after calling the dead chapter 'an early end,' it sparked this entire chapter. So please review and don't hold back! If you think it sucked, tell me so. Thanks.**

Cloud saw the figure in red walk up the stairs, carrying a sword that seemed to be larger or equal in size to his own. A soft smile appeared upon his face, as his took hold of his sword with both hands. Figuring it was his attack coming up, Dante did the same. Not a word was spoken between the two. The skies overhead rumbled together was they created friction, a sound of thunder being heard not too long after a bright flash was seen. Cloud launched his body at Dante; Dante, at Cloud. Their swords met, creating a sound of thunder, yet there was no flash to precede it. Cloud's platinum blond hair began to grow heavy and fall over as Dante's messy mop headed hair waved around.

They two jumped back. Dante, thinking out of the bag, reached behind him with both hands and pulled out two opposite-looking guns. He aimed them and fired them off rapidly at Cloud, who, thinking just like Dante, hid behind the flat side of his sword. The bullets stopped after a few seconds, and, thinking he was done shooting because he had to reload, Cloud jumped from his sword. He had a new sword in his hand, one that he had released from the iron grip of his other. Spinning his body, just as he began to thrust his arm downwards with the force he had recently created, there was a flash. And then, a sound of thunder.

And immediately following that, another flash. And, respectively, another sound of thunder. Finally, after two of them, a real thunderbolt came down and hit the center of the tower. There were now four figures atop the tower: Dante, the man in red; Cloud, the man in black; One, wearing red and black in a different style; and another, wearing blue and black in a similar style. Cloud was on the ground, holding his arm which now bled on account of the bullet imbued in it. Dante, however, and though he had a bullet in his head, only rubbed it.

The opposing men, one in red and one in blue, began their fight. Both were holding guns, though they were different styles. While the man in red had a gun that had three barrels similar to that of the mythical beast Cerberus, (three heads to shoot from), the opposing man had two guns that were exact copies of each other down to the color scheme of dark blue. They resembled a gun that Cloud had seen before, though he couldn't quite name what it was.

The man in red shot his gun off, flipping into the air where he shot again, only to land and pull the trigger one last time. The other man, knowing his limits well, only stood where he was and pulled the trigger on each gun once. The burst fire that came from each was enough to knock all nine bullets from the other man's Cerberus away. Cloud stood up, woozily, looking at the man in red.

"**Vincent!" **He called his name loudly as a bolt of thunder rang, causing the man in blue to look at him. Aiming his guns, he held the triggers on each down for a brief moment. Thunder rang consistently--or at least, a sound similar to thunder in many aspects. The man in blue smiled as he looked back to Vincent.

"**Vincent, was it?" **The man in blue asked, still smiling as he and Vincent faced each other with their guns, both parties ready to shoot at the first sign of trouble. A hard thump hit the ground as the blue man smiled. **"Krys would be mine. Krystohffer Zasriraet." **It was a unique name, that much was sure. Vincent nodded to Krys, and they both got ready to pull the triggers one last time. The bullets flew, both parties being injured occasionally. Krys stopped his flow of bullets to give Vincent a chance to rest, as it was slightly apparent that it was Vincent who was suffering the most from the battle. He smiled and put his guns away, reaching behind him to take a sword from his back. Realizing it wasn't there, he looked over to Dante. Dante, whom Vincent had forgotten about, nodded. He picked up his sword and Cloud's, walking over to the two of them. Vincent was handed Cloud's sword, and Krys was handed Dante's.

"**Are you serious?" **Vincent asked, amazed. Most of the people from midgar either used guns or swords--it was very rare that they used both. Vincent himself couldn't really use both, but he had a trick up his sleeve he was fairly certain Krys wouldn't be able to counter.

"**Yessir." **Krys answered immediately. Nodding, Vincent got ready to fight, then looked over at Cloud, who had seemed to be killed. Reaching into his pocket, Vincent pulled out a small red feather and looked at Cloud. He threw the feather over to him, and after drifting on the wind towards him, it landed in his hand. Slowly, it sank into his skin, his body lighting up. Cloud got up, pulling a small drink from his pocket and emptying the container in one gulp.

Cloud looked at Vincent, Krys and Dante. Vincent threw him his sword, which Cloud caught easily. Looking at Vincent, Cloud's sword began to light up a faint blue as he rushed towards him.


	4. Royal Flush: Chapter One

Dante sighed. Why has this fight taken so long? He wanted to get back to have more pizza, and maybe even a strawberry sundae. Maybe. He looked over at Cloud, who's blond hair and blue eyes were shimmering. Cloud, looking into these eyes, noticed that his eyes were _not_ green, or glowing - he noticed this just as Cloud closed his eyes. This wasn't even who he was supposed to be fighting. But eveything that happened next seemed to be one flowing, constant motion. His sword, which was glowing, unlike his eyes, a brighter and brighter blue, was soon too bright to look directly at. Vincent had been taking his time to walking behind Cloud, a faint smile apparent on his easy-going face. His eyes closed, he crossed his arms and whispered something into Cloud's ear that, with the rain pouring down, Dante couldn't hear.

The blond man brought his sword up to his face, as though he were going to run and impale Dante with it. Well, his brother had done that with his own sword only a few weeks earlier, so why not? He would just get up from it; so were the benefits of being the son of Sparda-the demon king. Cloud opened his eyes and spun his body, swinging his sword directly accross when he came around. He stood there for a few sconds, then the wave hit them. Dante, who was much stronger, was able to withstand the force of it, but Krys was still a young devil hunter. He blocked and blocked the wave of the attack, but the raw force of it was still enough to push him off the Temen-ni-gru. Dante smiled. He looked over at Cloud and Vincent, nodding.

"If you'll excuse me." He said as he started going towards the stairs. Vincent blocked him off. Dante smiled and spoke again, "I'm afraid I was mistaken. You're not the man I was sent to fight-that man has glowing green eyes. Yours are blue. By the way, name's Dante. I run the Devil May Cry shop. If you're interested, come by later." He said as he slid by Vincent and walked down the tower.

"Vincent..." Dante heard, and it sounded like the blond-haired man talking. He stopped to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Vincent... where the hell are we?"

"Well, ShinRa Corporation said that their ship took us to a place known as Fortuna. But I'm not sure if that's exactly right; after all, ShinRa is known to screw up once in a while, right Cloud?" Vincent spoke with a hint of humor hidden in his voice.

"Fortuna, eh?" Dante spoke aloud. He was still standing on the stairs. "That's quite a ways away from here."

"Dammit," Cloud said. He sighed and placed his sword on his back, in what, to Dante, seemed to be a magnetic holster. "And I Don't have Fenrir with me."

"Sorry to hear that. Well, like I said, have fun~ if you need anything for now, since I attacked you on accident, come by the Devil May Cry shop." Dante pointed to the left of him, directly behind Cloud and Vincent's facing. "It's the building straight through the massive gaping hole there."

* * *

Dante opened the door to his shop. No one was there. With a sigh, he walked over to his pool table, picked up the pool stick, and aimed. He hit the cue ball once, and it bounced and ricketed off of all the other balls, and yet it was the only one to go into a whole. With his already short fuse and currently feelings, he swung the pool stick like it was a sword and broke the table, and the stick, in half. What remained of the stick crumbled into dust. He closed his eyes, breathing in heavily. Slowly, he exhaled, and walked to his desk. He picked up the phone that was there jsut as it began to ring, and answered.

"Devil May Cry."

"Why is the man still alive, Dante~?" It was the creepy man from the last time he got a call. Dante's shop wasn't as popular as you'd suspect.

"The man that _was_ up there, his eyes weren't green. And they weren't glowing. So the man I was supposed to kill was not up there a week from when you told me he would. Therefore, the man is, logically, still alive, unless a force outside of either of our powers were to take action in the situation."

"Oh? Are you certain of this, Dante~?"

"Yes. Now tell me! **Where. Is. Lady?**"

"Ah ah ah, you didn't keep _your_ end of the deal. But I, an honest man, did. Like I said, she'd be right where you were when I called." The man hung up. Dante flipped the phone back onto the receiver, and looked behind the desk. Sure enough, on Dante's chair was a small card flipped over; on the other side of it was a picture of Lady. The card was signed Mary, which told Dante this might be her real name. He hadn't, until now, realized that the man had told him that before; a week earlier.


End file.
